Vroengarde
Government Elected Autocracy is the procedure in which democratically, an individual is elected Emperor. The Emperor has complete control of the empire, and can issue decrees and orders without restraint. However, the Emperor can, without repercussions, be expelled from his position if his people believe him to be unfit to rule, so long as the next Emperor is elected democratically. Emperor As of the fourth of February, Arriona was elected to the rank of Emperor of Vroengarde by a narrow margin of one vote. His opponent at the time was IZob, who was endorsed by Mp. His rule extended from the Fourth of February, to late March when Vrroengarde collapsed. Regency Council In the absence of an Emperor for Vroengarde, a regency council will take control over the faction and goverment, until a new leader has been found. A Vroengarde regency council can only comprises of high ranking members from the faction. Military Vroengarde's army consists of Militia. Religion Vroengarde does not have a state religion. As a result with the absence of a state religion, foreign religions, gods and cults have become accepted. Currently only Cthulhu maintains some influence in Vroengarde, amongst its western province. However, the Emperor, Arriona, has been tolerant of the Monks, and it appears that the Path holds some sway over the rest of the Empire, including it's allies the Orcs. Culture Vroengarde culture resembles the old Byzantine architecture, mixed with western ideas in military engineering. Political History Due to the relatively young age the Vroengarde has, its political history of this world is not as illustrious as others. In the beginning of this world, Vroengarde was founded with its three members Elfdude, Mp0295 and IZob. They were also on friendly terms with the Northman Arriona. After finding a suitable location in which to settle, the Vroengar began to expand. Arriona left the Northerners and went to the Empire, and others soon took notice of the potential Vroengarde has and promptly joined. After some weeks of expanding and building, the Dwarves approached with an offer of a full alliance between the two empires, old and new. Their diplomat Gunny had accepted the offer, and so to did the people of Vroengarde. Afterward, the Empire continued its growing and when it had reached a large population of seven members, elections for the office of Emperor were had. Arriona won by a narrow margin, and now lead Vroengarde until it fell in March 2012. Military History Northmen War of Aggression The Dwarven Empire declared war against the Goblin Clans, using the Goblins infamous reputation as a casis beli. The war resulted in the Goblin Clans defeated and occupation of Goblin territory, which was later annexed. Men of the North or Northmen, allies of the Goblins, decided it was then the proper time to attack the Dwarven Empire. Unfortunately, the current low manpower status of the Dwarven Empire (<50%) meant that they could not declare war, but instead had to retort to pot-shotting at the Dwarves (inside their own territory) from the wilderness. The Northmen then continued to declare war against Vroengarde, claiming it was justified attack because Vroengarde was allied to the Dwarven Empire. Vroengarde was unprepared for the assaults against the capital, which lead to enraged members and some casualties. A white peace was quickly offered to Vroengarde on the same day, which Emperor Arriona accepted. source The effects of the war lead to members of Vroengarde losing faith in their Emperor and faction, one member even leaving as a result. However the war also lead to discussionsions on reforms in military defence and operations. In Particular, Vroengarde having a more effective response plan to attacks. Diplomatic relations with the Northmen also dropped to a poor level. Goblin Clan Raids Vroengarde had a small conflict with the neighboring Goblin Tribes of the Mountains. The war was short, but fierce. The newly elected Emperor Arriona launched a daring ambush at the Goblin base where Malevolent Tyrant had isolated himself. Arriona, the sound of his heart beat deafening to his ears, waited for the moment to strike. It came when the Goblin began to place his stolen goods in his strongbox. Arriona lept, and nearly struck down the Goblin had he not suffered a crash, ending his ambush. The War quickly ended through diplomatic talks, as the Goblins had launched this war to be taken not as some vermin tribes, but as an actual nation. Terms for peace where: "Stolen Vroengarde goods will now be returned."source Vroengar accepted the peace offer. Vroengarde's Final Stand Towards the end of Arriona's term in early March, many members within Vroengarde began to discuss, who will be nominated to run against his re-election. Jay270 was one of the active nominees to face Arriona, however pulled out towards the end of the election. Jay270 knew that his chances of winning the election was small, as Arriona was popular within the faction. As a result, Jay270 decided to form the Sultanate, a faction of traitors, which started a war to claim the throne of Vroengarde (against loyalists). The infamous Men of the North saw potential for Jay270 to claim the Vroengarde throne and change relations between Vroengarde and Men of the North. After news was public that the Sultanate was attempting to claim the Vroengarde throne, Men of the North made public claims that the Sultanate was the true heir to the throne (the correct leader to be elected), backing the Sultanate. As a result, the Order of Dalmaitus, allies of Vroengarde and Men of the North, warned the Northmen to not attack Vroengarde, however also specifying that there was an exception to this. While the Order of Dalmaitus maintained a neutral stance in the war, they gave Men of the North a 20 minute time period, in which Men of the North could do what they wanted with Vroengarde. Members within the Vroengarde took the Orders latests diplomatic stance as a traitorous and disloyal act, calling the Order-Vroengarde alliance a waste. After Vroengarde's Final Stand, Vroengarde was fully occupied by the enemy. Left in total war exhauastion and little war capability, Vroengarde was defeated and its members disbanded, along with the Sultanate who also disbanded. Some of the founding members of Vroengarde then went on to form the Palamaine Republic. Important Dates (dd-mm-yy) * Late March - Decline of Vroengarde. * 05-03-12 - Arriona's first term ends. * unknown - Vroengarde forms an alliance with the Orcs. * 24-02-12 - Antixx(Elfdude) leaves Vroengarde to join the Brotherhood. * 24-02-12 - Men of the North offer a white peace to Vroengarde, which is accepted by the Emperor. * 24-02-12 - Capital province of Vroengarde is under attack. * 24-02-12 - Men of the North declare war against Vroengarde, without using a casus belli. * unknown - Vroengardes number of members has plateaued. * 06-02-12 - Vroengarde builds its first faction portal. * 05-02-12 - Vroengarde accepts a peace offer from Goblin Tribes of the Mountains. * 05-02-12 - Vroengarde reaches 7 members. * 05-02-12 - Arriona wins the Election as the new Emperor of Vroengarde. * 31-01-12 - First Emperor Election of Vroengarde. * unknown - Vroengarde is raided by Goblin Tribes of the Mountains. * 30-01-12 - Vroengarde forms an alliance with the Dwarven Empire. * unknown - Vroengarde is under rule by a regency council. * unknown - Vroengarde Empire found.